Mi Familia
by Lana XX2
Summary: Són Songfics, varios songfics. Varios personajes, podreis ir dandome canciones, las escuchare y vere lo que puedo hacer. Varios One-Shots
1. Family Portrait by P nk

**Hola. La letra pertenece a P!nk.**

* * *

><p>Mi Familia<p>

**Renesmee'POV**

**Mama please stop cryin'****  
><strong>**I can't stand the sound****  
><strong>**Your pain is painful****  
><strong>**And it's tearin' me down**

Siempre escucho a mama llorar en el baño, no puedo hacer que pare, el dolor

que ella tiene me lo transmite a mi matandome por dentro.

**I hear glasses breakin'****  
><strong>**As I sit up in my bed****  
><strong>**I told Dad you didn't mean****  
><strong>**Those nasty things you said**

Escucho todas las noches platos, vasos, de todo rompiendose

Me levanto asustada, voy aver que ocurre y mama llora en el suelo mientras

papa la grita sin piedad. Me acerco a el y le dijo que lo que dijo mama no iba en serio

**You fight about money****  
><strong>**'Bout me and my brother****  
><strong>**And this I come home to****  
><strong>**This is my shelter****  
><strong>

Os peleais por todo; dinero, yo y mi hermano,

llego a casa espernado que todoYa mejor

**It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III****  
><strong>**Never knowin' what love could be****  
><strong>**You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me****  
><strong>**Like it has done my family****  
><strong>

No se que es el amor, pero veo que

No quiero encontralo por miedo que

Haga lo mismo que con mi familía.

**Can we work it out?****  
><strong>**(Can we?)****  
><strong>**Can we be a family?****  
><strong>**(Can we?)****  
><strong>**I promise I'll be better****  
><strong>**(I promise)****  
><strong>**Mommy, I'll do anything****  
><strong>**(I'll do anything)****  
><strong>

Todas las noches prometo que sere mejor, lo hare todo para que mejore

**Can we work it out?****  
><strong>**Can we be a family?****  
><strong>**I promise I'll be better****  
><strong>**Daddy, please don't leave**

**Daddy please stop yelling****  
><strong>**(Stop)****  
><strong>**I can't stand the sound****  
><strong>**(Can't stand the sound)****  
><strong>**Make Mama stop cryin'****  
><strong>**'Cause I need you around****  
><strong>

¡Podremos arreglaro? ¿Seremos una familia?

Prometo portarme bien, pero no

funciona porque papa esta haciendo

Las maletas para irse.

No te vayas, haz que mama y tu os lleveis mejor,

Por mi y Jake. Tenesmo miedo.

**My mama, she loves you****  
><strong>**(I know it)****  
><strong>**No matter what she says is true****  
><strong>**I know that she hurts you****  
><strong>**But remember I love you too****  
><strong>

Os peleais continuamente ¿tiene esto fin?

Asustays a Jake, y a mi. Os habeis olvidado

De que los os dos os queremos tambien.

**I ran away today****  
><strong>**Ran from the noise, ran away****  
><strong>**(Ran away)****  
><strong>**Don't wanna go back to that place****  
><strong>**But don't have no choice, no way**

Escapo a casa de mis amigas,

Al parque, pero no tiene

Sentido, se que debo volver

A casa, pero no quiero, no tengo eleccion.

**It ain't easy growin' up in World War III****  
><strong>**Never knowin' what love could be****  
><strong>**That I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me****  
><strong>**(I don't want love to destroy me)****  
><strong>**Like it did my family**

**Can we work it out?****  
><strong>**(Can we work it?)****  
><strong>**Can we be a family?****  
><strong>**I promise I'll be better****  
><strong>**(I promise I'll do anything)****  
><strong>**Mommy, I'll do anything****  
><strong>**(To keep you better)**

**Can we work it out?****  
><strong>**Can we be a family?****  
><strong>**I promise I'll be better****  
><strong>**(I promise, I promise)****  
><strong>**Daddy, please don't leave****  
><strong>**(Stay)**

**In our family portrait****  
><strong>**(In our family portrait)****  
><strong>**We look pretty happy****  
><strong>**(We look pretty happy)****  
><strong>**Let's play pretend****  
><strong>**(Let's play pretend)****  
><strong>**Let's act like it comes naturally****  
><strong>**(That's right)****  
><strong>**(That's right)****  
><strong>

Veo las fotos de familia; eramos felizes fingiendo.

¿Merezco un Oscar por eso? No, no creo.

Cuando ermos pequeños era mejor.

Actuemos asi, semaos felizes.

**I don't wanna have to split the holidays****  
><strong>**(No, no)****  
><strong>**I don't want two addresses****  
><strong>**(No)****  
><strong>**I don't want a stepbrother anyways****  
><strong>**And I don't want my Mommy****  
><strong>**Have to change her last name!****  
><strong>

No quiero dos casa, no quiero

Tenir que compartir vacaciones,

Ser dos personas diferetes,

No quiero otra familia, quiero la nuestra.

No quiero tener que llamarme Swan, sino Cullen.

**In our family portrait****  
><strong>**We look pretty happy****  
><strong>**We look pretty normal****  
><strong>**Let's go back to that**

**In our family portrait****  
><strong>**We look pretty happy****  
><strong>**Let's play pretend****  
><strong>**Act like it goes naturally**

**In our family portrait****  
><strong>**(Can we work it out?)****  
><strong>**We look pretty happy****  
><strong>**(Can we be a family?)****  
><strong>**We look pretty normal****  
><strong>**(I promise I'll be better)****  
><strong>**Let's go back to that****  
><strong>**(Mommy I'll do anything)**

¿Podremos ser otra vez una familia?

Como la de tia Alice o Rosalie.

**Daddy don't leave****  
><strong>**(Don't leave)****  
><strong>**Daddy don't leave****  
><strong>**(Don't leave)****  
><strong>**Daddy don't leave****  
><strong>**Daddy don't leave****  
><strong>**Daddy turn around please****  
><strong>

Papa sige gritando y mama llorando.

La casa esta mas vacía sin las

Cosas de papa.

**Remember that the night you left****  
><strong>**You took my shining star****  
><strong>**Daddy don't leave****  
><strong>**Daddy don't leave****  
><strong>**Daddy don't leave****  
><strong>**Don't leave us here alone****  
><strong>

Recuerdo cunado papa se fue.

Jake empezo a dormir conmigo, no queria estar solo.

Papa vino y nos abrazo.

**Mama'll be nicer****  
><strong>**I'll be so much better****  
><strong>**I'll tell my brother****  
><strong>**I won't spill the milk at dinner**

**I'll be so much better****  
><strong>**I'll do everything right****  
><strong>**I'll be your little girl forever****  
><strong>**I'll go to sleep at night****  
><strong>

Prometo ser mejor

Prometo decirle a Jake que no

Tire la leche en la mesa

Sere mejo papa

No te vayas

Prometo irem a dormir cuando me digas

Pero no te vayas.

Pero fue inutil papa y mama se divorcario.

Custodia compartida.

Mama aun llora. No nos muetra cariño

Al final cumpli 18 y me fui de casa

Con Jake, lejos del dolor

* * *

><p><strong>No se como se siente uno al que sus padres se separen, pero si al que los padres se enfaden mucho. <strong>

**Desde aquí apollo a todos a los que sus padres se han separado.**

_**"Despues del dolor, viene la felicidad"-Yo. **_


	2. Invisible by Skyler Grey

**INVISIBEL**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I take these pills to make me thin<em>**  
><strong><em>I dye my hair, and cut my skin<em>**  
><strong><em>I tried everything, to make them see me<em>**  
><strong><em>But all they see, is someone that's not me<em>**

Hoy he ido a la farmacia y he comprado unas pastillas para perder peso. Hace tres días que no he comido nada, he estado haciendo ejercicio como una loca. Ayer me teñí el pelo de un castaño más claro de lo usual en mí, me corte las muñecas el otro día, no están del todo cicatrizadas, voy con manga no corta pero si lo suficiente para ver los cortes, se me paso por alto, pero nadie se dio cuenta, ellos siguen insistiendo, insisten en ver alguien, alguien que yo no soy.

_**Even when I'm walking on barb wire**_  
><em><strong>Even when I set myself on fire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every day I try to lock my past<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even though inside I'm such a mess<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible<strong>_

Estoy harta de aprobar todas las asignaturas, de ser la hija perfecta, la amiga perfecta, la novia perfecta, he hecho tonterías; como tirarme por una cuneta, sobreviví, cortarme las venas en el centro comercial, de todo, pero sigo siendo invisible. Bloqueo mi pasado, no es que haya sido malo, pero hay cosas que prefiero no recordar, estoy hecha un lio, nadie me ayuda, no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo comportarme correctamente en lugares públicos.

_**Here inside, my quiet heart**_  
><em><strong>You cannot hear, my cries for help<strong>_  
><em><strong>I tried everything, to make them see me<strong>_  
><em><strong>But everyone, sees what I can't be<strong>_

Mi corazón late, sigue latiendo en al fin de acabo, nadie me escucha

La gente se lo toma a broma, nadie me oye llorar, mis lágrimas me queman los ojos

He probado de todo, TODO, pero todos ven lo negativo en mí

_**Even when I'm walking on barb wire**_  
><em><strong>Even when I set myself on fire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every day I try to lock my past<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even though inside I'm such a mess<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible<strong>_

Edward me ha dejado, dice que no soy suficiente para él, mama ya no me llama, Charlie le da igual lo que haga; le da todo igual, me estoy quedando sin amigos.

_**Sometimes when I'm alone**_  
><em><strong>I pretend that I'm a queen<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's almost believable<strong>_

A veces, muy pocas me veo guapa, y me imagino una vida diferente, es casi real, casi

Ya queda poco. La pastillas funcionan, peso 40 kilos, ya casi no tengo pelo, asusto a los niños

Tengo cortes en muñecas , muslos y en la parte interna del brazo, nadie se ha dado cuenta aún

**_Even when I'm walking on barb wire_**  
><strong><em>Even when I set myself on fire<em>**  
><strong><em>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible<em>**  
><strong><em>Every day I try to lock my past<em>**  
><strong><em>Even though inside I'm such a mess<em>**  
><strong><em>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible<em>**

Ya esta, estoy viendo mi propio funeral, ay muy pocas personas, todos lloran; están mama, papa, Phil y Edward. Ya no hay dolor, todos ellos se sienten culpables, pocos lo aceptan, nadie lo ha dicho.


End file.
